


Intensity

by RoNask



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/RoNask
Summary: "The moment hung in existence. Time itself seemed to wait for the shoe to drop. They breathed into each other, their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed. The heat between them brought the sensation of sweat about to break."





	Intensity

The moment hung in existence. Time itself seemed to wait for the shoe to drop. They breathed into each other, their foreheads pressed together, their eyes closed. The heat between them brought the sensation of sweat about to break. 

There was a quiet whine in anticipation.

Hands gripped on the other’s hips tighter, pulling them closer.

A breathless whisper, then lips were avoided and the lips of the headmistress found the Cajun’s neck. Her teeth teased at the skin in a small bite.

Their bodies were pressed together hard and through the fabric of their clothes, Cordelia felt Misty’s breasts against her and whimpered, feeling her mouth water in need to have them on her mouth, to taste the Cajun until she arched and pleaded for more.

The Supreme stepped forward, her legs between the ones of the swamp witch. The younger woman’s form was pressed against the table at the center of the greenhouse.

Cordelia licked her lips as her hands reached under Day’s long skirt, her fingers caressing the way up to the middle of the other woman’s thighs. She bit her lower lip hard when her digits slipped inside the Cajun’s panties and slipped between her folds to find warmth and wetness.

“You want me…” whispered the headmistress, her voice surprisingly rough. She buried her nose on the younger woman’s golden mane, lips brushing against Day’s ear. Her middle finger and her ring finger rubbed against the other witch’s clit, earning the eager press of the other against her touch. “You’re so wet for me, Misty. So ready for me to take you right here.”

Her arm was caught as she attempted to pull away, nails threatening to dig on her skin as a flustered Misty kept her hand in place. The Cajun swallowed down hard, “... You know what I want”

Cordelia groaned out loud, her arm catching one of the other woman’s legs, forcing her to sit on the table. Day’s skirts were pulled up in a hurry and her underwear was dragged out of the way just as fast. The Supreme had two fingers buried deep inside her cunt before anything could be said.

Misty was burning hot, her walls soft and her sighs quiet.

The Supreme’s thrusts gaining rhythm with each stroke.

Day felt fingers pulling at the fabric of her blouse, exposing her breast to the air, only for it to be surrounded by the heat of Cordelia’s mouth, teased by the older woman’s teeth.

Goode sucked hard as her hand’s movement grew stronger.

The next thing Misty knew, she felt cold and open.

Cordelia had fallen to her knees and was working Day’s thighs over her shoulders.

Her fingers lost themselves on the blonde hair as her body trembled in response to Goode’s ministrations.

“Cordelia!” she cried out, legs clenching around the older woman, who drank her to the last drop of orgasm.

When Cordelia rose, she kissed the Cajun hard, stealing her breath away.

Misty pushed her away just enough to get down from the table. “Bedroom. Now” 


End file.
